castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Abomination, Ancient Slime
Summoning Abomination, Ancient Slime can be done by level 340 or higher character either using 2 Mysterious Slimes or 50 energy. Summoning is available both on Summon Monster page under Level 300+ tab and on Alchemy Summons page. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. ='Basic information'= Abomination has 800 Million health. Use this text string to post damage needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 6.0M, 2 epic 11.9M Participants: up to 155 people total, with the following distribution: *60 people levels 150+ *35 people levels 100-149 *30 people levels 50-99 *30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Abomination has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: * Main 1 (325.000.000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Abomination. * Main 2 (325.000.000 health) - Dispatch to defeat Abomination. * Stomach (75.000.000 health) - Dispatch to enable Fire Weakness on Main 1. Reduces damage to Main 1 maximum by 25% while alive. * Tentacle (75.000.000 health) - Dispatch to enable Wind Weakness on Main 2. Reduces damage to Main 2 maximum by 25% while alive. Additionally, Abomination will occasionally spawn minions: *'Earth Slime' (1.250.000 health) - Earth slimes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Abomination's Main 2 or Tentacle and have less than 15 Earth Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Earth Slime, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to Main 2 and Tentacle by a maximun of 20% with full life. : When Earth Slime is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Earth Protection. *'Water Slime' (1.250.000 health) - Water slimes are randomly summoned to players that are attacking Abomination's Main 1 or Stomach and have less than 15 Water Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Water Slime, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to Main 1 and Stomach by a maximun of 20% with full life. : When Water Slime is defeated, the player has a chance to find a Fragment of Water Protection. *'NOTE:' Each player can have at most one slime at a time. An existing slime prevents the summoning of another one of the same type, but it can be replaced by a slime of different type if you change target and do not have the right elemental Resistance. Piercing/Resistance This section needs to be written. 'Divine Armor' Abomination's Main1 and Main2 have Divine Armor. This armor requires 340 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.09% for each point of Divine Power you have. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] It is believed that launching a weapon after killing Head or Underbelly will result in a waste of damage as part of it is asigned to the dead areas (unconfirmed) 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Abomination' 108 Damage Essence 'Rewards after slaying Abomination' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 5.970.000 (starts at 4.110.000), 2 - 11.830.000 (starts at 7.380.000) Alchemy * (Amulet: 45 Attack, 45 Defense, 190 Divine Power). Needs: ** x15 * . Needs: ** x16, or ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x16 or ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x9 Item Archives * Ravager item archive: ** x6: +1 Attack each * Legendary item archive: ** x10: +5 Defense each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] * Gold Medal: 21,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Abomination 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Abomination 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) Notes * Introduced: August 31, 2012 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters